Aaron and Emily: The Internet is Forever
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Reid has a new hair cut and Emily deals with the case. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, just seeing the preview for this episode, Katie and I agreed we will probably never be using FaceBook again. An unsub who finds people though social networking sites. Dude, that makes me never want to turn my webcam on again! For the first time since 100, this episode made me feel sick. It was just wrong but they got him in the end. No real summary and have fun is not going to work.

Bethany is 18 weeks. Four and a half months.

Disclaimer: I'm twisted, ask anyone but not as twisted as the writers.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin clipped her gun onto her belt as she heard Reid's key in the door. Grabbing her blazer, she faced the door and almost dropped the blazer right back down.

"Spence," Austin said. "you got a hair cut."

Reid nodded. "Yeah, you like it?"

Austin cleared her throat. "It's different." That was all she could think to say without insulting him completely.

"Good different or bad different?" Reid asked.

Austin pulled her blazer on. "Different."

She walked past Reid out the apartment door.

"That's not an answer Austin!" Reid called after her as he followed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid walked into the conference room with Austin and the team just stared at him. The team shared a collective look, agreeing not to say anything until Hotch couldn't hold it in.

"What, did you join a boy band?" Hotch asked.

Everyone tried to cover their laughter at Hotch's words. Reid just shook his head and focused on what JJ and Garcia were saying.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked out of the room after watching the unsub kill the latest victim. It was one thing watching it after the fact but watching while the unsub did it. Emily shook her head. She needed a minute. She spotted and empty room and slipped inside. She knew Hotch had seen her leave and would most likely enter the room any second. Hopefully that would be enough time for Emily to get a grip on her urge to throw up.

"Hey," Hotch soft tone reached Emily's ears. "are you ok?"

Emily shook her head, her eyes downward. "Not after that, no."

Hotch closed the door and moved to stand right in front of Emily. She was leaning back against the table in the room. Hotch placed his hands on her arms and started rubbing them, trying to calm her.

"It's one thing to watch the video afterward," Emily started talking, her voice soft. "but to watch him as he killed her, that was just too much."

Hotch didn't say anything, he knew she was right so there wasn't anything to say.

"We have to catch this guy Aaron." Emily said, finally looking him in the eyes.

"We will." Hotch said strongly. "And we will do it before he kills anyone else."

Emily leaned forward, letting her head rest on Hotch's shoulder. "God I hope so."

"Garcia will find him." Hotch said. "There isn't a person in this world that can hide from Penelope Garcia. She'll find him and when she does, we'll get him and he won't know another day of freedom."

Emily took a deep breath and sat up. "Alright, I'm ok?"

Hotch held her eyes. "You sure? You're still kind of pale."

"I'm as ok as I'm going to get until we catch this guy." Emily said. "As for being pale, I was fighting the urge to throw up before you came in."

Hotch sighed and pushed Emily's bangs aside to kiss her forehead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Pen, please calm down." Morgan pleaded into the phone. "It's going to be ok. He's not mad. I promise. He's more worried about Em at the moment."

That paused Garcia's ranting. "What's wrong with Emily?"

"She took off like a rocket after the unsub killed the last vic." Morgan said. "I think it was a bit too much for her."

"Is she ok?" Garcia asked.

Morgan looked towards the room where Hotch and Emily were. Emily had her head on Hotch's shoulder while Hotch rubbed her back. "I think she will be. She just needs some time and Hotch and maybe a call to the kids and she'll be good."

Morgan listened as Garcia sat down.

"What she needs is to see her kids." Garcia said, determination lacing her voice. "So let's catch his bastard and get Em home to them."

Morgan smiled. "That's my girl."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch opened his eyes, confused. He had been sound asleep but something had woken him. Looking beside him, he figured out what it was. Climbing out of bed, he made his way down the hall. Sticking his head in Jack's room first then the nursery. Not finding what he was looking for, he headed downstairs and found his target sitting in the window seat.

"You and Beth are always so calm sitting here," Emily said softly. "I wanted to see if it worked for me."

Hotch motioned for Emily to scoot forward some then slipped in to sit behind her. Pulling Emily back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is it working?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah a bit actually." she looked up at Hotch. "I had a nightmare."

Hotch tucked Emily's hair behind her ears. "You normally hold Beth after a nightmare."

"Well this one was pretty bad and I figured she might wake up if I held her since I was shaking." Emily admitted.

"Your mind put you in the vic's place." Hotch said.

Emily put her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Yeah it did and it was vivid."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hotch asked.

Emily exhaled. "It was my first instinct when I woke up to get out of the bed room. I didn't register anything until I was by the nursery and then I figured since you wake up when I'm not there, you'd be down eventually."

"You're a brave woman Emily Prentiss," Hotch said, kissing her temple. "but you haven't quite gotten the hang of letting yourself lean on me when you need to."

"That's because I'm used to being the one being leaned on," Emily said. "not the one doing the leaning."

"You just have to learn." Hotch said, leaning back so they were both laying back. He knew Emily wouldn't want to go back to sleep in the room and thankfully the window seat was big enough for them to sleep on. "And I'll help you."

Emily felt her eyes drifting shut. "Ok."

Hotch kissed the top of her head. "Ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Bit emotional on Emily's part but I think I was channeling how I felt about the episode into Emily. Oops. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
